Gastrointestinal disease is a common affliction in animals and humans. Although many aetiological agents including viruses, bacteria and protozoa, have been recognised to cause this disease, there are still many clinical cases from which no causative agent can be identified. Furthermore, many cases do not respond to standard medical treatment regimes suggesting that some unknown agent or agents may be involved.
There have been several new microorganisms identified recently that have been shown to cause gastrointestinal disease in animals including humans. In 1984, Marshall and Warren (Lancet 1984: 1312-1314) described Campylobacter-like, spiral. Gram negative bacteria 2.5 .mu.m in length and 0.5 .mu.m in diameter in patients with gastritis and peptic ulcers, now known as Helicobacter pylori. In 1987, Dent et al (Lancet 1987 ii:96) reported a new Gram negative spiral bacterium, 3.5-7.5 .mu.m in length and 0.9 .mu.m in diameter in patients with gastritis and named it as Gastrospirillum hominis. This organism is now called Helicobacter helimanii.
The present inventor has isolated and identified a new bacterium that is implicated in gastrointestinal disease in humans.